Samael d northern
SummaryEdit samael is the one of protagonist team of story never ending as weapon master who very tricky and smart he will prepare for combat and mastered in trap skill ,after good fight he turn himself into most powerful android ever Powers and StatsEdit Tier: at least 10-A,likely 9-C, | at least 9-A,likely 8-C| at least 8-A,likely 7-C,7-B via energy base attack| at least 6-C,likely 6-B,3-C via prep time, particle,matter,energy manipulation Name: samael d northern Origin: neverending Gender: male Age: 18 Classification: Human| human| bionic weapon | technology overlord Powers and Abilities: , Martial Arts Mastery, Stealth Mastery,Apathy |Fighting Instinct,Counter,Enhanced Swordsmanship,Enhanced Gunmanship,Multi-Weapon Wielding,Gadget Usage | Absolute StaminaSupernatural Condition,Regeneration,Electricity Manipulation,Manipulation Weapon Manipulation,Organic Constructs,Advanced Technology,Light Manipulation| Matter Manipulation,Energy manipulation, Nanite manipulation,Technology manipulation,Internet Manipulation,Bio-Tech Manipulation,Particle Manipulation,Efficacy Manipulation(via boost energy of itself),Data Manipulation,Bionic Dragon Physiology,Power Negation(via energy manipulation and nerve attack),Telepathy,Sound Manipulation,Reactive Adaptation,Supernatural Intelligence,Star Destruction,Thermal Manipulation,Space-Time Manipulation(via use energy to bend time and space),Soullessness,http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Technology_EmbodimentTechnology Embodiment Attack Potency:Athlete level(knock out sportman),likely Street level |'Small Building level'(tear room apart piece by piece) likely Building level(kill this size monster) | at least Multi-City Block level(one shot this size meteor),likely Town level ,''' '''City level via energy base attack (victory over this level ailen)| at least Island level(curbstomp space titan),likely Country level (blast texus size meteor) ,Galaxy level via prep time(created most powerful hypernova ever has), can negate durability via particle,matter,energy manipulation Speed: SuperHuman (30 mph) |'Supersonic+ combat speed' | Massively Hypersonic+ '| at least '''Relativistic+ '''likely '''FTL('clear 1 light year in 40 day),Infinite via space-time manipulation''' Lifting Strength:Peak Human | Peak Human | Class M | Class G Striking Strength: at least Athlete Class likely Street Class | at least Small Building Class likely Building Class | at least Multi-City Block Class,likely Town Class | Island Class Durability: Athlete level | Small Building level '''| '''Multi-City Block level |'Island level' Stamina: high | superhuman''' | limitless |limitless '''Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range ,Kilometers via gun '''| '''Planetary | Stellar , AT least Universal+ ' via hypernova and space time manipulation,likely Multiversal+ (his said mutiversal is infinity and with his energy can reach)' Standard Equipment: non | sword and gun | mach boy X mode | mark infinity armor Intelligence:Genius: | genius | vastly superhuman | limitless Weaknesses: being glass cannon feat first form -one shot larger human -survival form gunshot -can,t be control by anyone word with weapon and first armor -kill 1000 people in 1 minite -cut giant body apart -curbstomp tank -tear giant limb by limb -trap city block level monster bionic mode -hack mutiple computer at same time -revival the death human -survival form get cut body and limb -created space station in one hour -created nuclear fusion reactor easy infinity mode -say mutiversal it infinity -regen form get turn in to dust and spend across universal -created mutiple species via nanite and biotechnology -can control multiple alien race at same time -created hypernova and send it to destroy enemy in other realm -surpass death itself via nanite and matter energy power -created internet in universal scale -can even kill time controller via reactive adapt Key: bare hand base | with normal weapon | bionic mode | infinity mode(superme technology delty) Others notable victories: notable losses: inconclusive:Category:Template documentation